weekyle15s_fairy_tail_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy
Happy is an Exceed that was hatched from an Egg and was sent from Edolas to Earthland and is a member of Fairy Tail and his partner is Natsu. Appearance Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white stomach. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green Guild Mark that is on his back. When using his Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Happy usually does not wear clothes, the only few times being during the Fantasia Parade, to disguise himself in Edolas, and when his parents gave him clothes, again in Edolas. Personality Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he has been around Natsu Dragneel since his own birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker side of himself, for example when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his comrades. He loves fish more than anything else, and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue). He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!" or "Aye Sir!". He holds a respect and admiration to Exceed like himself and drools on Loke's shoulder when he finds out that Loke is the celestial spirit of Leo the lion. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to like and respect him. Magical Power *'Aera': Happy is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or one person at a a time for a specific amount of time. **'Max Speed': Happy utilizes a considerable amount of Magic Power to fly as fast as he can. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks or to attack the enemy. A disadvantage of this technique would be rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation to how long Happy uses this technique. **'Max Speed Attack': While using Max Speed, Happy flies as fast as he can, and then strikes the opponent with his own head. This attack was powerful enough to destroy a Thunder Palace Lacrima, which was about two or more times the size of Happy. *'''Enhanced Durability: '''Despite his small and seemingly frail stature, Happy has proven to possess incredible durability by surviving a city-wide explosion caused by Jackal, one of the Nine Demon Gates, despite being in the center of the explosion when it occurred. Family *Marl (Mother) *Lucky (Father) Voice Actor Tia Ballard. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Cats Category:Exceeds Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Single Category:Fairy Tail Category:Magic Users